Coalition of Ordered Governments
Background The was at first a Socialist Governmental Faction made by Alexiy Desipich through the eight principles: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. It was, however, weak and insignificant during the starting days of this government party. Everything was at peace and there were no real political issues to tend to let along gain credit for. However, everything changed after the Lightmass Process was developed by Dr. Helen Cooper. The originally useless Imulsion now became a cheap energy source. This process combined with Imulsion created so much energy that it meant the utter collapse of the economy. This made the less fortunate countries wage war for Imulsion, and thus began the Pendulum Wars. Pendulum Wars During the Pendulum Wars on Sera, it was responsible for peacekeeping and helping the needed, gaining strength and popularity rapidly, eventually becoming the chief political faction. While the war raged on, the political party issued many decrees and acts that gained them credit as well as widespread fame. Their fame, however, lasted only a while as only shortly after the devasting 79-year conflict came to an end, the COG was faced with a new crisis: The Locust Horde and more specifically, the Locust-Human War. Emergence Day When the Locust Horde attacked on Emergence Day, the COG took quick action against their new enemy. The Locusts' surprise assault caught the COG off guard. They rallied to war only too late, with the Locust already dominating the majority of Sera's urban, military, and industrial centers. The COG leaders saw only one solution. They began by re-enacting the Fortification Act, which placed all surviving citizens under martial law. Then, the human leaders ordered the evacuation of all survivors to the Jacinto Plateau, a safe-haven from the Locust who could not penetrate it as easily from below due to a base of thick, solid granite. Those unable to escape were issued the following message: Orbital laser weapons were used in a scorched earth policy, burning all Locust occupied areas -- and the unfortunate civilians who were unable to evacuate. Humans won the E-Day invasion, but at a terrible cost. Nearly 90% of Sera's surface was left a barren wasteland and the Locust, secure in their subterranean warrens, survived. The war would coninue for over 14 long years. Military Strength The COG have numerous soldiers, elite operatives operating on the field. There are many squads of soldiers, called Gears, that operate in small groups of 4 or 5. They are responsible for engaging the enemy on ground, and are equipped very well, from the humble Snub Pistol and the workhorse Lancer Assault Rifle to the powerful and devastating Hammer of Dawn. The Gears have also been trained to use the enemy's firearms, sometimes to startling extents. COG also have numerous Orbital Cannons, using the Hammer of Dawn's guidance or via random bombarding. Overall, the military strength is quite impressive. The primary armament for the Gears is the Lancer Assault Rifle and the Gnasher Shotgun as a second main armament, with four Bolo Grenades and a Snub Pistol. Other weapons include the Longshot Sniper Rifle and the almighty Hammer of Dawn.